Clan strategies
Clan Strategies are certain strategies a clan makes before battling other clans (such as at Clan Wars. This page will be used as an archive of different strategies used by clans. Feel free to add information or even strategies you found yourself that happen to seem effective. If you are posting "fan-made" strategies, please put a "(Fan-Made)" tag after the title of your strategy. Death Dotting (Or DD) For clans, a not so common anymore technique is to group together on a single tile in the center of the stage. Clan members can be seen shouting "DD here!" or "dd!". The purpose of this is to ambush another clan or player. If done correctly, only one member of the clan will be shown on the screen but if someone left clicks there will be a huge list of members in the clan. This has caused much strife throughout the official Jagex forums and from players in-game. However, clan members who shout "DD here!", "dd!", or anything similar can be reported for spamming. Example: (A mage is being attacked by a ranger) Mage: You can't catch me! (Ranger follows Mage through the DD tile) Mage: Surprise, noob! (A bunch of warriors separate from the DD tile and attack the Ranger) Roman Shield Charge (Fan-Made) This is a strategy I've encountered in my numerous visits to Clan Wars. Although this 'strategy' really does nothing, it helps to intimidate the enemy clan. Basically the Roman Shield Charge is when the clan groups together in the shape of a rectangle or square in the best way they can and all face the same direction. Shields especially Spiked Shields help elevate the intimidation. Finally, the clan walks toward the enemy and battles will be conducted in waves. -Josh117snipe- Hazing (Fan-Made) Another "useless" strategy done by clans. Basically, members cover the screen with @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ or &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& and it is hard for the enemy clan to see what is going on. One drawback is that it way also obstruct your own members' vision as well. This is is spamming and therefore against the rules. Clan members reported for this could be muted. Retribution Chain Reaction (Fan-Made) Just like the name suggests this strategy involves the prayer Retribution. This is mostly done with Prayer Pures with low hitpoints. This is very hard to do as the clan must get their hitpoints below 4. To start the chain reaction, the pure clan groups run up to get close to the enemy clan (this works well with warriors). Next, one of the enemy clan members might try to attack another player which sets off the chain reaction. As one Retribution hits a player, he/she will release another dose of Retribution and so on. This strategy is not recommended as you are 99% likely to lose the Clan Wars battle. Spamming/Pile Calling (Fan-Made) In order to inform all clan members of which player to attack during combat in a PvP game, spamming, other wise known as calling piles, is used. It is the act of repeating a command over and over again in order to inform other clan members of the command. When each individual clan member sees the command, they too begin to repeat the command over and over again. This ensures that everyone is aware of the command. Some people are reported and muted for this but can be unmuted upon appeal. For example, if a clan started with the letter 'K', a command might start with "K". The next part of the command would be the name of the player that other clan members should attack. For example, "K Playerxyz" would be the command to attack Playerxyz. Luring Luring involves getting a lower levelled player to walk up to another weaker clan. The other clan attacks the lower levelled player who runs back to his clan. The original clan then attacks the weaker clan, wins, and takes all of their belongings. Blind Assasination (Fan-Made) Annoying, and very similar to Death Dotting. In fact, it is Death Dotting; only in a more confusing way. This move combines Death Dotting and Hazing. Form a Death Dotting formation, and when you let it loose, have everyone spam using @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ or something close. In this way the opponent believes his screen is getting glitched by a player saying @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@, but then he is getting rapidly attacked by "@s" which result in him not knowing what just happened. Cabbage Bombing Ok, before you do this, I must tell you, it isn't reccomended to have an iventory stuffed with cabbages. As the name implies, you cabbage bomb during a clan war. Works well if you can bomb the opposing clan's side of the battleground, which is why this tatic isn't reccomended. Happy Thanksgiving (Fan-Made) This strategy is useful in alot of situations, especially when combined with the Roman Shield Charge, because when you do, it results in mass confusion. Make sure that you are invisible to the enemies when the wall goes down. Use the Give Thanks emote about 5 seconds after the wall goes down, and you will be invincible for the period of the emote. But the reason Give Thanks is used is to start the Mind Game tatic below. And before the emote ends, make sure you are prepared to run. When it does end, run. If you are being pursuited, you should hide. The instant you are out of sight, use your emote, and the pursuer will see you change. Be prepared to run again and Pile Call. If sucsessful, you may use the emote again and watch the enemy curse the evil cornish hen. If you are NOT under pursuit, be prepared to hit and run. Attack with Ranged or Magic. After one hit, emote. If you must use Melee, then YOU MUST BE READY TO RUN INTO A DEATH DOT. After one hit, if they follow (which they have a 99.2% chance of doing), start Death Dotting. This tatic is usually useless except for invincibility unless combined with a strategy that can cause an instant death to an enemy. Mind Game This is done by all expert-level players. This is basically when you cause the opponent to be confused with what is happening. Category:Articles Category:Clan Functions Category:Warring